Love Born in the Fire
by Punch Drunk Marc
Summary: She was drawn to him, she couldn't help it, he was always there. Things started that way because of an impulse. She had to make her mind clear, but things became murkier. One night makes all the difference. A tale of Natsu & Erza's "first time" and how they came to be intertwined in the present. Rated M for lemony situations. I don't own Fairy Tail, it all belongs to Hiro Mashima.
1. Beginning

Natsu came home and flopped onto the bed, he was exhausted. That last job had taken quite a lot out of him. His body sore, he managed to turn his body to allow himself to lie on his back and placed his head on a nearby pillow as he closed his eyes to rest.

"Natsu." A voice called his name in a sultry tone.

Natsu opened his eyes and turned his head to see Erza standing in the doorway wearing her Heart Kreuz armor. She looked at him lustfully as he lied in their bed. "Don't tell me you're tired already."

Natsu knew exactly what Erza was implying, and normally he wouldn't resist a late night training session with the mighty Titania, but his body was too sore to move. "Aren't you tired from the job?" He asked trying to calm her down.

"You promised Natsu." She stuck out her lower lip and pouted as she looked at the Dragon Slayer. Although he was tired Natsu did always like to see this side of Erza, her pouting face was always cute to him. He knew she didn't like to do it much, but they both knew that it was the way to get what she wanted out of him. Besides he was the only one who saw this side of her.

"I don't know." He said with a smirk, "We just got back home."

"Oh really?" she said as she sat on the edge of the bed and looked at him sultrily. She began to crawl towards him, her hand rubbing against his sweat drenched abs; she didn't mind though, she loved to inhale what she called his "natural" scent.

"Play with me Salamander." Her tone was low, sending a shiver up Natsu's spine his eyes widened as Erza began to kiss his chest. "I…I don't know." He tried to keep cool, but the walls of his will were eroding and the pressure in his pants started building.

"Oh really?" Erza replied grinning. Suddenly her body began glowing, she was requipping but Natsu had no idea what form she would be taking. As the glow faded his face turned bright red as he looked at the new Erza. She had requipped into her bunny girl outfit, complete with tail and ears. Natsu could feel his heart racing as Erza moved closer until her lips were next to Natsu's ear. She nibbled it a bit then backed away just enough so her next words could be heard.

"How about now?" She whispered in a low tone, her breath tickled the Dragon Slayer's already sensitive ear and he knew he could no longer resist. He looked her in the eyes and kissed her passionately as his fingers ran through her beautiful scarlet hair.

Erza returned his vigor by removing his vest, placing her hands on his hard chest as he sat straight up. He pulled her harder bit by bit until her head titled exposing her slender neck. "Natsu…" she said gasping as her body tingled. Normally Erza would have never thought of doing such savage and primal acts of affection with another person, but Natsu was different. Her body was his to command whenever he wanted it, and that was how she wanted it. As her mind began to white out, she couldn't help but drift back to when she first fell under the spell known as lust and how the aftereffect became love.

…

It started after the Fantasia Parade, Laxus had been expelled and things were starting to calm down after the "Battle of Fairy Tail". Erza found herself once again staring out of the window of the guild hall; it had unknowingly become her usual spot. When she wasn't on missions with her team she was looking at the passing day, lost in her thoughts.

Only two thoughts passed through her mind during these brief intermissions of introspection: first there was the unexpected reveal of Mystogan resembling Jellal, and more recently…Natsu.

She had no idea why the Dragon Slayer crept into her thoughts from time to time. Maybe it was because he saved her life at the Tower of Heaven, or his beating Laxus, or perhaps it was because she had always had visions of Natsu in the back of her mind.

Over the years they spent in the guild together Erza slowly began to feel herself being drawn to him more and more, but for the life of her she couldn't tell why. Natsu was loud, obnoxious, rude, and ill mannered; but despite all of this he still had a good heart, a warm smile, and would do anything to protect his friends, maybe that's what she saw in him. Underneath all of that dirt shined a diamond that she had yet to uncover.

Every time she thought of him; his warm smile, his strength, his resolve, she blushed slightly. It annoyed her, but she couldn't help herself; no matter how hard she tried to ignore it, a bit of him would burrow into her brain. Nothing really made sense as all these thoughts clashed in her mind and the fact that she would be going alone with Natsu on a mission didn't help matters.

…

He approached her in his usual carefree manner. "Hey Erza." He said with his usual toothy smile as he walked closer to her.

_Why does he keep popping up in my mind? It's even starting to affect my dreams. _Erza was completely lost in thought.

"Hey!" Natsu called from right behind her, "Earthland to Erza!"

Erza continued to unknowingly ignore the Dragon Slayer. _It's not like I have feelings for him…do I? No that's impossible, we've known another for years if there was anything there it would have presented itself before now…right?_ She continued to ponder until she felt a hand touch her shoulder.

"Hey Er-"

"Ah!" Erza squealed in fright as she turned struck the owner of the hand that touched her without permission.

BAM! BOOM!

Everyone in the guild stood terrified at Erza's frightening power as the dust settled at the in the new hole in the bar. When it had completely cleared, Natsu could be seen sitting on a destroyed pile of wood his eyes glazed over. Erza's face turned as red as her hair, she was clearly embarrassed at the entire affair.

"Oh my gosh." Mirajane said worriedly as she rushed to Natsu's side and propped him up. "Natsu are you ok?"

Natsu shook the stars out of his head as he slowly stood up. "Yeah I'm ok. Thanks Mira." He then turned his attention towards Erza, an irritated look on his face. "What'd you do that for Erza?"

She looked away from him and crossed her arms as a look of irritation similar to Natsu's appeared on her face, "It's your own fault for sneaking up on people."

"What are you talking about?" Natsu asked annoyed, "I called your name 3 times but you didn't answer. You just kept looking outside like you always do, what do you think about by yourself anyway?" He asked as he fixed his jaw as he walked towards her again.

Erza's face turned slightly red again, "It's none of your concern. What did you want?"

"Well I found a job and I wanted to ask you to come with me." He held the paper in her face. Erza snatched it from him and began to read it to herself.

Wanted!

Strong Wizards Needed to Set Navigation Lacrima on Mt. Hakobe

Pay: 30,000 Jewel

"Ok, I'll go with you." Erza said a tad bit reluctantly. "Let's get the others and-"

"Actually, it'll only be us." Natsu interjected cutting Erza off.

Erza's eyes widened a bit at Natsu's words, "What do you mean? Where are Gray, Lucy, & Happy?" she nervously asked.

"Well Gray, Lucy, & Happy went on a mission with Juvia & Gajeel."

_Damn!_ Erza swore to herself as she looked away from a confused Natsu. _Why did they have to leave now of all times? I can't be on mission with Natsu alone, not with all these thoughts in my mind; it would be too awkward. _

"Hey Erza, you ok?" Natsu asked still confused.

"Yes, I'm fine." She replied quickly. "Fine, I'll go with you." She said a bit uneasy. _It's just one mission, I'm sure nothing will happen._ She reassured himself as Natsu smiled wide.

"Thanks Erza." He said as his white teeth gleamed in the light. Erza caught a glimpse of his infectious smile and blushed slightly as she looked away from him once again.

"It's fine. When do we leave?"

"I have to get some things together but we should be ready to go in about an hour."

"Ok, we'll I'll be waiting here until we depart." Erza walked back to her spot by the window and once again stared out into the sky. Natsu watched her for a few moments before getting ready for the job…but as he watched her, a look of sorrow was on his face.

…

Time seemed to slow down around them as Natsu slowly unzipped the back of Erza's corset. As he continued to attack her neck, she ran her hands through his pink locks grabbing them when he reached her sensitive spots. Her moans filled the air around them as Natsu pulled off her corset.

He let her head come back up as her bunny ears fell to the side of the bed. He then picked Titania up, her legs hanging in the air as he placed her against the wall. He placed a trail of kisses from her navel to her mouth, as the cold wall stimulated her body even more. She once again rubbed her fingers against his chest as he moved along her body. Once he reached the top he placed his lips on hers kissing her deep as he moved his hand to her exposed breasts, rubbing them sensually as she moaned again. Despite his earlier protests Natsu had also been waiting to sample Titania's body all day. He thought his defense were better fortified, but as her moved his tongue to Erza's supple breasts, he knew he wouldn't have lasted for long.

He loved the way her body felt with his, he felt they were locked together; one wouldn't last long without the other. At least that's what he wanted to believe, he couldn't think about being Erza, he didn't want to. Her warm touch rivaled his own and the feeling she gave him when they were together flooded his mind.

His breath was warm as his tongue closed in on Erza's nipples licking them slow until he began nibbling on them. Small shocks shot through Erza's body as she wrapped her arms around his head. Erza closed her eyes and let the feeling overcome as Natsu continued his movements. He was the only man that could make her feel so weak, so defenseless, but she didn't mind after being so strong for so long she enjoyed the moments where she be vulnerable, especially with him. These walls, the one's she spent her life building, were utterly destroyed by him never to be built again.

As Erza's eyes continued to be shut to the world, a feeling, well more like and entrance caused her to open them wide again.

*Gasp*

She looked down to see that Natsu had slid his fingers into her most guarded place. He slid them up and down, slowly at first but he soon got a nice enough rhythm going. Erza slammed her hands against the wall as her body shook. She began moving around and gripped Natsu's head tight as he continued to work inside of her.

"Nat…su…" she could barely make his name out as her mind once again turned to dust. Suddenly Natsu grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head. She continued to gasp as he moved his mouth to her ear, he could barely hear her over her own bated breaths, but his words were quite clear as he continued to move his two finger's inside of her.

With a cocky smile and a low tone he simply said:

"Stop."

…

* * *

**Well I didn't think i would do one of these again, but here we are lol. This will be more spread out than my other stuff since I only write this one at night but I'm trying to make this one more erotic and loving than the last one as I'm explaining their first time together. I do still have their current life cut in between to mix things up though. As always let me know what you guys think :).**


	2. One Moment

About an hour later Natsu had returned to collect Erza for their mission. Her mind was once again elsewhere as he approached her.

"Hey Erza, you ready to go?"

She turned to look at him but her eyes widened as she looked at the Dragon Slayer. It must have been the light of the shining sun, maybe it was due to her own runaway thoughts, but for a split second Natsu looked just like…

"Jellal?" she said low as the clouds outside covered the sun blocking its intense light.

"What'd you say?" Natsu asked confused as he reached his hand out to an embarrassed Erza.

She got up quickly and grabbed her things, "it's nothing. If you're ready let's get going." She said quickly as she brushed past him and made her way to the guild hall doors. Natsu watched her walk away before following after her. He tried to ignore it, but Erza's words kept echoing in his mind.

_Jellal? She still thinks about him? _He was disheartened, he didn't know why, he didn't even know what the word meant, but that was the only way to describe his mood as he stepped outside of the guild.

As he stepped outside he saw Erza waiting for him, arms crossed as she tapped her foot on the ground. "What took you so long?" she asked with a sour look on her face, but the look soon softened as she saw the disenfranchised look that Natsu was wearing.

"What's wrong?"

Natsu looked up at her surprised. "Huh? Nothing let's go." He said with a smile as they began to walk.

"Ok." Erza returned his smile with one of her own, but something was off and they both knew it. They traded quick glances when the other wasn't looking. They both wanted to talk about what was bugging them, but didn't have the courage to bring it out into the open. Which was a new phenomenon for the normally strong wizards.

The airs of Erza's conflicted feelings and Natsu's emerging emotions clashed as the two walked together, creating a swirl of mixed emotions that confused and frightened both of them.

…

Erza gasped for air as knees began to buckle, Natsu had slipped another finger inside of her making for a total of three. If it wasn't for her heightened sense of self-control she would have crawled all over the walls.

"How…" she could barely speak, "how…*gasp*…can you nngh tell me to stop ahh when you're…doing this to me." She gripped the wall as Natsu licked his lips.

"I don't know, it just sounded like the right thing to make you mad." He smiled wide as he continued to play in her.

Through her gasps Erza managed a small smile as she looked in Natsu's eyes. "You fool."

Erza nearly jumped out of her skin as Natsu once again attacked her breasts with his tongue. The two pronged attacked nearly caused her to crash to her knees if Natsu hadn't began to move her body back towards the bed. He lied her down slow, his fingers still inside her.

Her back laid bare on top of the blanket, her nibbled at her breasts once more as he moved his fingers faster. Erza's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she unconsciously arched her back. She moaned louder with each movement but Natsu soon quelled the noise as he stuck his tongue into her mouth. They kissed slowly and deeply as Natsu finally pulled his fingers from her opening.

"Man Erza you're so wet tonight." He said mocking her.

"You idiot," she looked away from him blushing, "stop mocking me."

Natsu chuckled as he began to move down her body, making sure to kiss from her lips to navel. His head positioned between Titania's thighs, he stuck out his tongue and lightly licked her clitoris sending a warm sensation through her body as a light moan exited her lips.

Something about how Natsu gave oral always broke her down. Maybe it was the length of his tongue or maybe it was the fact that he heated it slightly with his Dragon Slayer magic. No matter the exact cause it drove her wild.

It made her…weak

…

As the two climbed Mt. Hakobe, Natsu was struggling to read the map that the employer had given him.

"Rrrg." He groaned frustrated as he turned it upside down numerous times, "I can't read this stupid thing."

"Let me see." Erza snatched the map from him and examined it. "Natsu you idiot." She said harshly, "We passed three spots where we were supposed to place the lacrima." She handed him back the map as the two turned around and retraced their steps.

They reached where the first lacrima was supposed to be placed and Natsu took one of them out of the backpack that was also given to them by their employer. "What are these things supposed to do anyway?" he asked as he handed Erza one.

"They're for research purposes. To track the movements of the creatures that live on the mountain as well as record the snowfall." She explained as she placed the second Lacrima in the ground.

"I don't really get it, but as long as we complete the mission I don't care."

"You have such a one track mind." Erza commented smirking.

"Well I think about too many things my head starts to hurt so I find it best to just focus on one thing at a time." He replied with his usual toothy smile.

Erza smiled as they placed the next lacrima. They walked back along the side of the mountain as Erza once again looked at the map. "It's just up there," she pointed ahead of Natsu, "That's where we place the final lacrima."

As they walked towards their final post, the winds became colder and more forceful. Erza covered her face as she followed behind Natsu who hadn't broken stride as they continued to ascend.

How is he not flinching in this blizzard? It must be because of his fire magic. As they continued to walk, Erza felt something inside of her as she watched the Dragon Slayer's confident stride up the mountain. He always did like a challenge. She thought to herself smirking.

As she continued to follow him…something felt off. She looked around her to see what it was. She looked up and her eyes widened as she suddenly grabbed Natsu's vest, pulling him towards.

"Gah!" Natsu yelled as he flew back. "Hey Erza what's the big de-"

BOOM!

He looked ahead of him to see 3 large Vulcans standing before him and Erza. He stood up next to Erza as she drew her sword. "Where did they come from?" Natsu asked as his fists began to glow.

"We must have entered their territory without realizing it."

"Well it doesn't matter. We have to finish the mission." Natsu rushed off to face the three monsters.

"Natsu wait!" Erza called but he was gone, "Damn." She chased after him. She could barely see, the falling snow was drastically hindering her visibility but she saw enough to dodge the creature's swings. She tried to attack but almost all of her attacks missed their mark.

She saw as Natsu was having equal trouble since he couldn't move as fast in the snow. _That idiot he rushed in without thinking again._ She dodged a few more swings as she countered with her sword. _We need a plan, otherwise we won't make it out in one piece. _She continued to hold her own until she saw Natsu being backed to the edge of the cliff.

"Natsu!" she rushed without thinking as she pushed him out of the way of the Vulcan's next attack. She put up her sword to block but the impact sent her flying off the edge. Natsu watched in horror as she fell to the ground below.

"ERZAAA!"

…

Erza continued to writhe in pleasure as she gripped Natsu's hair tightly between her fingers. She felt every fiber of his pinks locks while her insides felt every inch of his tongue. She bit her finger to stifle her moans but she eventually submitted and let her voice be heard. It was fortunate that they were at Natsu's hose because surely her roommates at Fairy Hills would have been awoken if they heard her screams.

Natsu came up and kissed the bottom of her stomach as he stood up. It was now her turn to service him. She pulled down his pants until he was fully exposed to her. She looked at him for a moment before touching it, it was warm, warmer than usual. She stroked him slowly as low moans began to escape the Dragon Slayer's lips. She opened her mouth, she was salivating, she had waited to taste him all day and the anticipation finally took over she wrapped her lips around him.

Natsu's gruff moans were music to her ears as she moved her head to and fro, never losing the rhythm she had perfected through practice with him. There was a method to her madness and Titania was a creature of habit. She loosed her mouth from him as she began to lick his length up and down, alternating between her tongue and her mouth. Natsu placed his hand on her red hair as she continued to move sliding him in and out of her mouth.

After a few minutes she grabbed him as she laid on her back on the bed, her arms wrapped around his neck as she smiled at him. She never once hid her smile when they together, it was warm, gentle, & genuine. She had never smiled in such a way before and she hoped it would never fade.

She looked at him, her lust coming to the surface she opened her lips as her command rang in his ear.

"Start."

…

Erza slowly opened her eyes as she tried to get a feel for where she was. She had little light to work with as she could only open her eyes halfway due to the cold. She was surprised she wasn't dead, a fall from the height should have surely ended her life. She continued to look around as she tried to move her arm, but she couldn't muster enough strength.

_My body must still be frozen. Where am I?_ She looked around, where ever she was, it was dark and a bit damp, but there was a small opening at the end of what looked like a long tunnel. _Am I in a cave? How did I get here? Where's Nat-_

Suddenly she felt her body slowly warming up, she looked down to see her knees touching her chest as a pair of arms were wrapped around her, once more she noticed she was completely naked. _Why am I naked?!_ She shouted in her mind as she frantically shifted her eyes left and right. When she looked up she finally saw who the arms around her belonged to…it was none other than Natsu.

_That perverted oaf._ She thought angrily to herself. _Once I get feeling back in my body I'm going to-_

"You're going to be ok Erza. I promise I won't let anything happen to you."

Erza's eyes widened a bit more as her anger began to subside. Natsu was definitely talking to her, but he obviously didn't notice that she was awake and could hear his every word. She stopped thinking for a bit and decided to listen to what he was saying.

"I'm sorry. If I didn't rush in like an idiot, you wouldn't have gotten knocked off the cliff." She then saw a small smile appear on his face and what was more astonishing…and oddly adorable to her was that he was blushing. "I know you're going to be really mad when you find out that you were naked but that's the only thing I could think of. Your armor was ice cold and I didn't want you to get worse, hopefully my fire magic will help you get better faster."

He clutched her tighter to him as Erza began to blush. "When we complete this mission, I have to tell you something. It's kinda been on my mind so long that it's been making my brain hurt." He chuckled lightly to himself.

_Tell me something?_ Erza began to blush a bit as she thought about his words. _What is he talking about?_ _More importantly, why am I so flustered? _She continued to run the thoughts to her head but something else began to creep into her mind as the feeling began returning to her body.

_He's so warm. It feels like he's warming with his soul instead of his magic._ She looked up at him and smiled a bit. He's so focused, he must be exhausted. She nuzzled into him, Natsu couldn't help but feel the sudden movement against his chest.

"Erza?" he asked without thinking.

"Yes?" she answered low enough for him to hear. Her eyes widened as she suddenly felt her body fall on to the cave floor.

Natsu scooted all the way to the wall, fear written all over his face. "Y-y-you're awake?!" his voice was shaking as he broke into a cold sweat.

"Yes, I awoke a little while ago." She said calmly bit he could sense the anger in her voice.

Natsu immediately began to bow before her. "I'm so sorry." He said repeatedly as he moved his head up and down. "I didn't know you were awake. I'm sorry I took your clothes off, I didn't know what else to do." He clapped his hands together in a praying position as he continued to beg for her forgiveness. He covered he face with his arms and braced himself. "Please don't hit me."

Erza looked at him with a look of slight annoyance, yes she was still a peeved that she was naked, but for some reason she was more upset that he stopped warming her up. She blushed slightly and turned her head to the side as she spoke to Natsu. "I'm still a bit cold."

Natsu looked up with a look of confusion. "Huh?" However that look of confusion was replaced with one of embarrassment and astonishment as he looked at the red haired wizard. Her naked form glowed in the faint light that poured into the cave. She was grabbing her arm, making sure to cover her supple breasts from view as her knees touched to cover her lower regions. Natsu's face turned redder the longer he looked at her.

Her body was such a stark contrast compared to the color of the snow and her hair stood out even more from the rest of her. Despite the awkward situation they were put in, Erza had never looked more beautiful to him in this moment.

Erza could feel Natsu's eyes on her and blushed a bit more. "Stop gawking." She commanded embarrassed as she started to shiver.

Natsu snapped out of his trance, "W-what?"

"I said I'm still cold." She turned her attention towards him as her eyes became piercing, although this was undermined by the blush painted on her cheeks. "I-I need you to continue warming me up."

Natsu blushed even harder as he processed Erza's words. "A-are you serious?" he couldn't help but be a bit happy.

"I have no time to play games Natsu."

"O-ok." He slowly crawled to wear she was, he then sat down in front of her and opened his arms. Erza crawled into them, her head lying against his chest as he slowly wrapped his arms around her once more. "You sure about this?" he asked one more time still a bit hesitant.

"Yes." Erza replied trying to feign annoyance. "Just don't try anything funny. Or I'll kill you."

Natsu smiled a bit, "Ok, I promise." He wrapped his arms around her.

Erza jumped slightly as she felt Natsu's arms wrap around her naked waist. Her head began to swell as she leaned back into him. As his arms began to warm her up, she thought to herself but accidently said it out loud.

"What if we were to stay like this forever?" she said low as she fell asleep in the Dragon Slayer's arms.

...

* * *

**Took a while but the next chapter is up. Let me know what you guys think :)**


	3. Feelings

Natsu smirked cockily at Erza, he could see the anticipation building from the lustful look in her eyes. He rubbed his tip against her opening, teasing her even more. Erza began to shake a bit as she felt him slide up and down her opening, but never exploring inside. She gripped the back of his neck a little tighter hoping to incite her wishes.

"Natsu, stop teasing and put it in." she moaned as he finally began to put his tip inside of her. He enjoyed the look on her face as he teased, once he decided she had had enough, he slid himself inside of her, slowly.

Erza jumped a bit as she felt his length slowly enter her. No matter how many times they had sex, she still couldn't help but quiver like a leaf when he finally entered her. However, not matter what they did, Natsu was still immature, and his games always managed to upset the mighty Titania.

He slid in, but he didn't move, instead just letting himself pulsate inside of her. He knew she hated when he did that, but the look she would give him always turned him on more. Erza looked at him, her irritated gaze meeting his bright smile.

"Natsu." She said low

"Yeah?"

"Move."

He didn't answer her request, still wanting to tease her a bit longer. However she was ready for him tonight. She wrapped her legs around his waist, forcing to go deeper into her, she moaned in ecstacy as Natsu's eyes widened in surprise.

She pulled him so hard that he almost fell on top of her, he place his hands next to her head to brace himself, before their heads collided. Still surprised he looked down at Erza who grabbed his neck and pulled him closer to her.

"When I say move…" she kissed him deep and passionately before finish her sentence, "I mean it."

He loved when she got all commanding, it made him harder, no longer being able to wait himself, he moved his hips back and thrust into her, Erza shrieked as the movements became more rhythmic. They had finally begun in earnest.

…

Erza awoke inside Natsu's arms the next morning still naked. Feeling much warmer than she did yesterday, she slowly removed Natsu's arms from around her and stood up. She requipped into a winter coat and long pants as she walked towards the caves entrance, she grabbed her arms as she looked at Natsu who was still sleeping. She was going to wake him so they could conclude their mission, but she thought he deserved a bit of rest as a reward for keeping her warm through the night. Erza breathed on her hands to warm them as the snow fell harder. Her face was red, but it wasn't from the cold winds kiss, it was due to her thoughts running wild.

For the entire night spent inside the cave, Natsu Dragneel & Erza Scarlet were intertwined. Their bodies never losing the other's touch, while the makeshift shelter was dimly lit by a small fire created by Natsu's Dragon Slayer Magic, that wasn't was keeping Erza warm. She laid back in Natsu's warming embrace and found herself enjoying the closeness she felt in those late hours. She didn't even mind when Natsu's grip tightened ever so slightly during a dream he was having.

She held her hand over her heart and smiled. This was the second time he had saved her life, the second time that his intervention resulted in her being able to keep existing. She didn't know how the fates aligned to put them in such a position, but she would be lying if she said she wasn't starting to come to terms with it.

Erza stopped daydreaming and peeked her head outside of the cave entrance. She searched left and right for any signs of Vulcans. She saw nothing, but knowing how cunning the creatures could be she stepped out to get a better view. She looked all around her but saw no Vulcans, deeming it safe to move she returned inside the cave to gather her things.

Shuffling around her bag she heard a dazed and confused voice call out to her.

"Erza?" the tone of it was gruff. She looked to her right to Natsu stirring awake from his slumber.

"You're finally awake." Erza commented not looking at her comrade as she continued to pack her things.

Natsu, rubbed his eyes and stood up. He looked around him to see the campfire was put out. "What's going on?"

"We still have to finish the mission. Hurry and get your things together, we still have one more lacrima to set." She answered, once again not looking at him.

"Erza, wait."

"We don't have time. We have to finish this before the Vulcans-"Erza cut her sentence short when she felt Natsu grab her arm. She looked up and saw the look of determination…but also slight embarrassment in his face. "What?"

"I can place the last lacrima." He said calmly.

"What are you talking about?" Erza asked slightly irritated as she looked at him.

Natsu's face turned a bit red as he thought about the previous night. "I just mean that…since you…um…"

Erza was slightly shocked at Natsu's behavior…he was nervous. He was stammering, barely able to hold two words together to create a sentence. She had never seen this side of him, but Erza had to admit that she found it adorable.

She smiled warmly at him, "You're still worried because of what happened yesterday right?" she asked looking at him meaningfully, fully understanding what he was trying to say.

"Y…yeah." Natsu replied smiling wide as he scratched his head.

Erza looked outside the cave once more as she spoke to Natsu, "I appreciate your concern, but I'll be fine." She smiled "Come one, we'll finish the mission together." With that she stepped out of the cave. Natsu looked a bit despondent as he watched her walk out of the cave, but managed to reveal a small smile as he followed Erza.

"Erza! Wait up!"

…

Erza's body writhed with pleasure as Natsu thrusted continuously into her. She gripped his back tightly, slowly scratching as he went deeper. She could no longer hold herself back as she let out moan after moan, each one more orgasmic and louder than the last. She tightened the grip of her legs, forcing him to go even deeper.

Natsu bent over as he continued to thrust, kissing Erza's neck in rhythm with his hips. He couldn't get enough of Erza's body, it was perfect to him. Every curve, every muscles, everything that had made her what she is, he believed that it was all made for him and he wasn't going to let her go for anything.

Time had no meaning to them once they got going, what started in the dead of night could very well lead into the afternoon of the next day. In these tender moments, nothing mattered to them but each other.

Natsu picked Erza up and propped her against the wall, his arms under her knees as he moved her up and down.

"Natsu…" Erza managed to say during her moments of ecstasy, "Harder." She commanded as Natsu pulled out and gently placed on her feet, turning her around so that her butt was facing him. Erza placed her hands on the wall as if she was holding it up as Natsu crouched down. He looked at her womanhood as she dripped her juices onto the floor below. He smirked and licked his lips as he moved his mouth close to her.

"Ahh...Nat...su..."

...

Natsu & Erza disembarked from their carriage and made their way through the streets of Magnolia. The sun was beginning to set so the street light began turning on. As the pair continued to walk, both of them unknowingly blushed as it looked like the city itself was lighting a new path for them.

"That mission wasn't too hard." Natsu said trying to break the awkward tension between them.

"Y…yes, it was pretty easy despite a few hiccups." Erza said not looking at Natsu.

"Are you going back to the guild hall?" Natsu asked as they walked through the marketplace.

"I was, but I think I'll go home for the night and report the mission's success in the morning."

"Really? Well I'll walk you home." Natsu replied trying to sound cool in front of Erza.

Erza chuckled lightly and smiled, "You don't have to do that Natsu."

"It's no problem. We're friends right? We have to look out for each other." He said with a dumb smile as he gave her a thumbs up.

"Your right." Erza said slightly despondent as she looked down, "We're friends."

The two eventually reached Erza's home, the Fairy Hills Dormitory. Natsu hadn't been to the place in years, mostly because men weren't allowed, nut nonetheless it still looked pretty impressive. He looked up to the top of the building, it looked like it could go on forever "Hey Natsu." He heard a voice call him and he looked back down to Earth to see Erza holding the door open.

"Do you want to come in?"

Natsu blushed almost immediately, "What?" he asked not believing what he just heard.

"I asked if you wanted to come in." Erza restated.

"But…but guys aren't allowed in this late are they?" he said nervously.

"I'm the Head of the Dorm." Erza replied smirking, "So I'm sure that I can let it slide this once. Besides I need your help to unpack my luggage."

Natsu was still nervous, but he acquiesced and walked inside. He followed Erza up a flight of stairs until they reached a door at the end of a long hallway. She opened the door to reveal a pretty normal sized room with a bed in it.

Natsu was more confused than surprised at Erza's room. "Wow, Erza I thought with all the stuff you had your room would be a lot bigger." He said as he scratched his head in confusion.

"Actually, this is just where my bed is located."

"What."

"This entire hallway is my room." Erza said matter-of-factly as Natsu's eyes widened.

He looked down the long hallway and his expression was one of total shock. "WHAAAT?" he exclaimed but the noise was muffled when Erza covered his mouth with her hand..

"Shhh. The others are probably sleeping right now." she removed her hand from his mouth.

"This hallway is your room?" Natsu whispered still astonished.

"Yes, each room houses my armors, weapons, books and other things but I don't have time to show you tonight. Come on let's get this luggage unpacked." She smiled as she pulled him into her room.

Natsu felt a bit relieved to be in a normal sized room. Everything in Erza's room was so clean and tidy, but Natsu wasn't surprised. He looked around and saw a book sitting on Erza's bed, the title reading "The Magic of the Heart." Natsu had no idea what that meant but before he could look at it Erza called him.

"Natsu help me set these bags on the floor." She commanded as she carried five bags and sat them next to the bed.

"Oh right, coming." Natsu rushed outside the room to help her.

After all the bags had been stacked into different columns, Erza began to open them. "The rifled through, folding clothes and placing them onto the floor, Natsu helping her. "This room may be the smallest, but it does have my closet in it so it's pretty convenient." She said smiling as she continued to fold clothes.

Natsu looked at Erza as she kept talking about her rooms and the entire girls dorm. Natsu had tuned her out long ago, but he did admire how radiant she looked when she spoke of the topics. She glowed with a brightness he hadn't seen since the Tower of Heaven. The Tower where Erza's most painful moments in life occurred, the hardships and suffering she had to endure both when she was there and her return. Natsu was glad that he and the others saved her, but he knew that she wasn't the same.

Something…someone was holding her back. Natsu knew she wasn't completely over Jellal, and he couldn't blame her. Despite what happened at the Tower Jellal was still one of Erza's closest friends, and possibly even her first love. When he thought of it, Natsu couldn't help but feel a slight tug at his heart, but he couldn't really explain why.

As he continued to think about it, he saw a stack of loaded luggage bag sway behind Erza. His eyes widened slowly as it toppled.

"Did you hear me?" Erza asked slightly agitated, not noticing the imminent danger behind her.

"Erza!" Natsu suddenly lunged at her, grabbing her as they fell to the ground with him on top of her. The bags fell on top of Natsu as he shielded Erza, they hurt, but as long as she was ok he didn't care.

"Natsu are you alright?" Erza asked concerned as Natsu grunted in pain.

He smiled at her, "Yeah, I'm fine. Are you ok?"

She smiled back at him, "Yes I'm fine. Thank you."

Natsu was still on top of Erza as they looked into each other's eyes. Time seemed to slow down around them as their hearts began to race. It was the same sensation they felt in the cave, and also the same feeling they experienced in the Tower of Heaven. Their hearts beat so loud that they could hear it bang against their eardrums.

Erza tried to find the words to say to put the moment into context.

"You know Natsu." She began still looking into his onyx orbs, "I never thanked you for keeping me warm in the cave." She began to blush, "So, Thank…"

Erza stopped talking when she felt lips press against hers. Her eyes widened and her face turned as her hair, her heart beat so fast she thought it would burst from her chest. Before her mind could fully process what was going on, Erza slowly closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Natsu's neck.

…

* * *

**Man this chapter took forever for me to write, jumping between stories is difficult. Hopefully this came out alright for you guys. I'm trying to focus more on the love aspect this chapter so there isnt much ritty stuff in this one i may do the rest of the story like this, but let me know what you guys think. As always thanks for reading :).**


End file.
